megalithfandomcom-20200214-history
United Systems Alliance
The United Systems Alliance, also known as simply the Alliance or the 'USA', and previously as the United Nations of Humanity, is a libertarian nation based on Earth that prides itself on its civil rights, liberal policies, and liberal-social economy. It is one of the two main factions of Humanity, however has an open policy towards other species and as such has adopted many other races as citizens on its member planets. Alliance The Alliance is ruled by a federal government that consists of the President and the Cabinet. Many of the institutions of the Alliance where taken from the ancient United States that existed before the Nell invasion. The government is headed by the President, who has the power to execute legislation, but also to propose new laws and veto decisions by the United Congress. The President also appoints executive, diplomatic, regulatory, and judiciary officers, and concludes diplomatic treaties with other nations with the consent of the Congress. The president is chosen directly through universal suffrage by the adult civilian population of the Alliance. They are elected every 4 year and are subject to a single re-vote. The United Congress is a bicameral system that consists of the Senate and the House of Representatives. Both of these are chosen through direct election. The House has 885 members, a number that has increased exponentially as the Alliance grew, and is the lower house. They are charged with reviewing legislation and passing it through popular vote. They have the right to amend, question, and propose new legislation. The Senate is composed of 200 members with each member represented with 1 or 2 senators. They have the right to amend and deny legislation as well. Each chamber is voted on each 2 years. The Supreme Court is an independent branch of government, headed by independently chosen judges that are agreed upon by Congress. It is a eight-member court that has superior say in both judiciary and legal affairs. As such, it has the right to enforce constitutional rights without amending the constitution. The Alliance Armed Forces are headed by the Minister of Defense, a member of the Cabinet. It is not only involved with military operations, but also cooperates with Police and Judicial forces for public security and border policies. Faction Details Throughout history human kind has waged war against one another for territory, resources, civil rights and idealism. Man has always had a fighting spirit but that spirit was tested when man rose to the stars. Before mankind reached the stars they were plagued by a terrible conquest that nearly lost them their right to exist as a species. The resulting conflict that arose from this terrible war became known as humanity’s Liberation War; fought against the Nell whom invaded Earth. The war lasted less than one year and soon after became a guerrilla conflict that ravaged the Earth for over seventy years until finally nation states arose from the ashes of what had been and became many powers; divided but whole after the Nell fleets in orbit were obliterated. Once again, humanity rose from those nation states and eventually a group of heroes arose to combat the Nell and bring about an end to their tyranny once and for all. Seeking expansion and unified government across all systems two factions arose to be named the Allied Nations of Humanity, which would later become the United Systems Alliance and the Axis Powers, later becoming the Wehrmacht, once again in 2501. For over fifty years the two fought and fought and fought until there was nearly no resources left in the Sol system. What they hadn’t counted on was that they were not alone and those fears were soon realized in the year 2556. An alien race, known as the Balalonians would bring humanity to its knees in 2556 and within two bloody years the human race was finally united in a struggle that would test their resolve to fight a war for their right to survive as a species. For the next thirty years humanity fought a losing war which pushed them back from hundreds of star systems, forced many to struggle alone without reinforcements from the core planets and many would fall to the onslaught of the Hierarchy that would plague humanity. Eventually even Earth had surrendered save for guerilla forces and it appeared that humanity was facing enslavement or extinction. However a hero would arise and lead those who still sought to fight and survive, and lead a kamikaze attack against the Hierarchy cruiser orbiting Earth in 2583. A nuclear explosion set off a violent attack that would leave Earth ninety seven percent uninhabitable for the remainder of the war and some years to come. However the attack started a revolt in the once defeated sections of Earth that remained. Human kind showed their resolve and will to fight beside brothers and sisters from all walks of life. The war however, took a heavy toll on the population after a draft was instated that allowed anyone able bodied over the age of twelve to be conscripted into the military forces. While human kind was united they still lacked an army to defend them adequately. On January 5th, 2574 the budget and bills were passed by the now known Alliance of Humanity to create a Federal Marine Corps and Federal Navy while planetary forces would be governed and maintained by their own planetary government. Less than a decade later the Alliance Marine Corps pushed back the Hierarchy inch by inch, mile by mile until the fighting spread outwards from humanity’s systems and instead the Hierarchy found themselves placed upon the defensive. An explosion of culture, technological development and new ideas blossomed under the banner of the United Systems Alliance as they began to incorporate alien cultures and ideologies into their own. One by one new technologies such as artificial gravity, energy shielding, cheap and readily available FTL drives, extended life support for space stations, industry on a previously unfathomable scale arose from the conflict. Individuals experienced a time of unparalleled peace, tranquility, free market enterprise and freedom than ever before. Religious attendance from all faiths increased nearly ten-fold. Citizens began to engage with their governments more than ever before and the first artificial intelligence for public use became available for those with the desire and currency to obtain them. One by one more and more planets united into the Alliance and freely traveled between worlds, traded with many and promoted a sense of harmony. But soon again… the Alliance faced another rival that seemed bent on their destruction. From far beyond their known space came the Consensus which devastated the Alliance’s galactic western front in 2605. Worlds burned to nothing but ashes under the banner of the Consensus’s ever growing need for raw materials, energy and for their industry. Yet again the Alliance at this moment found itself divided into the Alliance and the Wehrmacht; the latter of whom was taking advantage of the conflict between the Alliance and Consensus to wage a guerrilla war in order to secure their independence. The Alliance, ultimately, won the Consensus war though at an incredibly high price paid with seemingly endless destruction of Allied lives. They lost territory due to terror bombings and planets becoming so polluted and irradiated that no organic life could be sustained upon them. Radiation fell from the skies upon small but efficient devices that caused it to eventually bake a planet’s organic life into nothingness, swarms of nanoscopic robots devoured organics into their base particles and pollutant by-products of factories became weaponized to poison the water, air and soil of each planet the Consensus set foot upon. The Alliance eventually surrendered the territories that the Wehrmacht desired, plunging the area into a long and silence darkness that surrounded every soul living there. Once no longer fighting a war on two fronts however; the Alliance was able to repel the Machina invasion and fight them back to their core where they forced them to surrender their goals of conquest and genocide. Faction Systems New Sol System Star: Class M # Barren Class 5; Stone, Iron/Steel, Titanium, Copper; 1 Moon # Toxic Class 2; Uranium 3x, Sulphur, Phosphate, Nitrogen; 3 moons # New Earth; Continental Class 7; Marble, Fur, Granite, Rubber 3x, Uranium, Gold, Silver; 1 Moon # Tundra Class 6; Platinum, Uranium, Thorium 2x, Stone, Iron/Steel; 2 moon # Gas Giant; Oxygen, Hydrogen; 382 Moons # Gas Giant; Nitrogen; 612 Moons # Barren Class 5; Iron/Steel 2x, Silver, Lithium; 5 moons; Weak Magnetosphere Anomalies # 2nd Gas Giant has ring system # Weak Magnetosphere; Barren planet; Extreme temperature differences and possible solar flare impacts Asteroids # Between 4th and 5th planet; Nickel, Stone # Beyond 7th planet; Ice, Stone Cultural Perks The Alliance is a libertarian and social society. Meritocracy is in high standard as social security and trade provides a economical stability that supports freedom of services, goods, and personnel. Education promotes the pursuit of scientific conduct and business opportunities. Freedom of religion has allowed many religious communities to form around the Alliance. Diverse Society: Each new alien species in the faction adds +5% happiness to the planet the species resides on for three months. Liberators: Wars against factions that enforce slavery give no debuff citizen happiness and instead increase happiness for the same amount. Beacon of Liberty: If the faction has a volunteer or volunteer professional military, all units within the military gain an additional +1 training at the cost of 5% additional upkeep. Fierce Equality: All citizen happiness is increased by +5% Peaceful Traders: All trade deals net 10% more monetary reward than usual. We come in Peace: NPC factions will be more accepting of peaceful relationships with this faction (Pirates and other ‘always hostile’ NPCs do not count). Agricultural Investments: All food farms produce +1 food every month. Research Enthusiasts: Research labs produce +1 research points monthly. Educational Environments: All schools provide additional population happiness. Dedicated Learners: Research facilities have halved monetary upkeep costs. Defensive Initiative: All units may be purchased at half monetary costs. Luxurious Comfort: All luxury resources are worth double what they are normally worth in other societies and provide doubled happiness bonuses. Peaceful Existence: When not at war, this faction gains +50% citizen happiness. Space Explorers: All science ships gain +1 mobility. Stalwart Defenders: All units gain +1 armor. Celebratory Materials: All luxury resources provide an additional 10% happiness. Nonlethal Tactics: -4 firepower but +4 armor on all military infantry units. Secrets of the Scientists: All military vessels gain +2 stealth. Sheltered Scientists: All science ships gain +1 sensors. Equal Service, Equal Duty: Each new species in this faction's military allows a +2 tag to armor, firepower or mobility at the faction's choosing but confers an increase in monetary upkeep by 25% for all military units per additional species. Combined Buffs: +10% civilian happiness +1 food production +1 Science Research points +1 Armor for all units +2 Stealth, -4 Firepower, +4 Armor military vessels +1 Mobility, +1 Sensors science vessels Species All. Both Humans and non-humans enjoy basic freedoms and civil rights. Humans are however over-represented in the Congress and as President. Anything Else? Military: Infantry focus: Mobile units gain +1 to Mobility and Firepower Volunteer Professional Army: +1 training but at the cost of +5% upkeep. More stable in morale and strength than conscripts, but significantly smaller in size. Combat Medicine Forces: +1 to recovery from injury, but an increase of 2% in upkeep per unit that is inactivated from battle. Ethnic specialization: +1 to racial bonuses but at the cost of -1 training for each different species. Doctrine: Beacon of Liberty: additional mobility and firepower but will fight as fanatics from one point onward, until certain defeat is imminent. Misc Policies: Slavery: No Border Policy: Open Species Allowed Into The Nation: All. Market Type: Mixed Market Type Schooling: Polytechnic Education Category:Faction